


Working out the Kinks

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Series: Just a Push [2]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harper, Confused teenage Nietzschean, Dominance, Harper Whump, Harper nervous to admit he might like being submissive a little, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Shy Harper, Top Tyr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story picks up awhile after Just a Push, where Try and Harper have an established relationship but some things are still a bit off.  In the mean time Harper has been trying to appease Tyr by playing stupid Nietzschean dominance games with Tyr's cousin Devon, and Tyr is oblivious to how much it is messing with Harper.  Partially because Harper kind of... likes being submissive, when it is Tyr he is submissive with anyways.  Devon is a confused teenager, and he might like Harper just a wee bit too much.  (Only relationship between Harper and Tyr :) )</p>
<p>Some D/s play, male on male loving, anal, all that stuff located here :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working out the Kinks

            Harper was lying on his back on the floor, his upper body pressed into a conduit trying to repair a shorted out wire that Rommie had been complaining about for days.  He could hear the footsteps approach him and he knew who it was but he refused to tense up or scramble out to face the other.  It hadn’t taken him long to be able to pick out Devon’s step, for purely self preservation reasons.  Once he knew who it was he only had to work on not giving into his fear every time the other was near him.

            He continued tinkering, hearing the stupid little Niet lean against the wall and the brat was surely eyeing him and he had to suppress a shiver of fear at how vulnerable he knew he was. 

            Tyr and him had had a long talk about his cousin, a conversation in which there were several truths or facts presented to Harper that he severely did not like, but couldn’t help being pleased by how brutally honest Tyr had been.  He had explained that at Devon’s age Nietzschean children are encouraged to flirt and explore their sexuality with those of their own gender in order to gain the sexual skills needed to procreate without the threat of having children before they are ready to care for them.  And yes, through Harper’s accusatory glare Tyr had honestly divulged that for many young Nietzscheans that did include raping humans.

            He hadn’t talked to Tyr for three days because even though Tyr had promised him that Devon would not do anything to him, he had actually asked Harper to _play along._   To play along with the over testosterone rapist of a Nietzschean brat.  He had coldly asked Tyr what that was supposed to mean and Tyr had hesitated only a moment before asking if Harper would allow the boy to play the cat and mouse game with him, minus the actual catching part.  He had said it would be detrimental to Devon’s development as a Nietzschean if he didn’t haven’t anyone he could “practice” on, since the only other males on board were either blood or too big for Devon to “chase” and that left poor pathetic Harper to be a teenager’s play thing.  He had snarled at Tyr that he couldn’t believe he would want him to do that especially when he was supposed to be _Tyr’s._

            Tyr had tracked him down and amidst much kissing and stroking and soft words Tyr had apologized and he was mollified by the very sincere shame Tyr showed, as if he had finally realized what he was asking of Harper.  He had spoken very directly to Harper and as unbelievable as it was he had eventually agreed to at least interact with Devon.  But he didn’t have to like it.

            Which led to where he was now.  He still avoided Devon most of the time because his pride could only take so much and he was quickly getting sick of that smug look on his face when Harper couldn’t hide his fear reaction.  He sighed when he realized ignoring him wasn’t going to make him go away.  “What do you want Devon?” 

            There was a throaty laugh, irritatingly close to the sound Tyr made when he was laughing at him and he regretted setting it up so nicely for him.  “Just you, Seamus.”

            He grunted at the name, something Devon had taken to when playing his little game, refusing to call him Harper when he was playing.  “Yea well, something you ain’t gonna get junior.”

            “So you say.”

            With a sigh, realizing he wasn’t going to get any more work done, he pushed out from the conduit, annoyed when he realized Devon had moved so he was standing straddling his feet.  He didn’t get to his feet right away, which would be admitting he was threatened.  Instead he forced a bored look and leaned on his elbows.  “Yes, so I say and so it happens.”

            “Mmmhhhmmm.”  Devon moved up and knelt down, on his knees on either side of Harper’s thighs, though he was careful to not really be touching him.  “Of course.  Waiting on your word.”

            His breathing sped up and he hated that Devon could smell his fear.  “Back off Devon.”

            “I’m not touching.”

            He frowned, while that was true he was pushing his limits.  He spoke up as he placed one hand in the middle of Devon’s chest, as if he could really stop him.  “I’m not kidding, enough is enough Devon.  No more playing.”

            The boy hesitated but leaned forward and his eyes got a little glassy, “You smell so good…”  He leaned forward and dropped his hands onto the floor on either side of Harper, forcing Harper to lean back or get a face full of Nietzschean.  He was almost flat on his back with Devon over him now and despite the no touching rule he could feel a very hard reminder of how much the Nietzschean wanted him pressing into his stomach. 

            This was getting serious and Harper debated calling for Andromeda, but he was determined that he could handle one kid.  Not to mention it was ridiculous after the first half dozen times or so to have Tyr run to his rescue from simply being _hit on._ Devon leaned in again and one hand went to Harper’s hair, petting him, “You have no idea how good you smell…”

            He was reminding himself that this was a game, that he was in no real danger but his heart was beating faster and he was caught off guard when the hand in his hair tightened and there were lips on his.

            He shrieked, though it was muffled by the kiss and pulled away as soon as he could.  As soon as the mouth was off of his he screamed, his voice breaking with his fear, “Get off of me!”  He emphasized his words with a sharp shove with both hands to Devon’s chest.  If Devon had resisted he probably wouldn’t have been able to move him but at his panicked yell the haze had cleared and Devon let himself be pushed back to rest on his haunches.

            As soon as the weight was off of him he scrambled backwards putting the wall to his back and pulled his knees up, scared and angry.  He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, “You stupid stupid Uber!  What did you think you were doing, Dev?  Tyr is gonna kill you – maybe me too but he is definitely gonna kill you!”  The words were getting thick with tears that the adrenalin brought on and he resolutely choked them back, refusing to let Devon know he had brought him to tears.

            Devon looked unhappy himself, his mouth set in a frown.  “I’m… I’m sorry Harper, I just… I’m sorry.  You just smell so good…”  He coughed when Harper scowled at him and spoke again, quietly.  “I got carried away… I didn’t mean to scare you…”

            “Fuck off Dev.”

            “Harper…”  He sighed and tossed a nervous glance at the door before rocking to his feet and putting a hand out to help Harper up.  When he refused Devon rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the upper arms and yanked him to his feet. 

            Harper fought him, pulling away. “Don’t touch me!”

            He sighed.  “Harper, there is no reason for you to be this afraid of me… even if I got carried away… I wouldn’t hurt you.”

            When Harper made a move to go around him, he stepped in front of him.  “Please Harper, I don’t like when you are this afraid.”  When Harper continued to ignore him he reached out, grabbed Harper by both hips and pressed him against the wall.  “Listen!” 

            The jolt of fear from the other, combined with Devon’s anger that Harper refused to listen almost made his bone spikes flare out but that was something he consciously didn’t do because Harper responded so badly to it.

            “Dev, let me go.”  His voice wavered and Devon knew he had to move fast before Harper called to Andromeda for help. 

“Just please relax and listen to me before you call for help, okay?”  His hands were still holding Harper’s hips and he was distracted momentarily as his thumbs rubbed over the hipbones.  He looked down at him, “If you are this afraid of being near me why do you keep letting me play these games?”

Harper looked away, embarrassed as he realized Devon knew at least a little what was going on and mumbled out an answer, hoping if he answered his questions the other would leave him alone, “Tyr asked me to.” And that wasn’t _completely_ the truth but that was all he was willing to admit too.

“Doesn’t he know how afraid it makes you?  Seems like he’s not a very good mate.”

“He is trying to be good family to you.”

He raised an eyebrow, “By offering up his mate?”

“Hey, nobody is _offering up_ anything.”

“I’m touching you aren’t I?”

“And I told you to stop.  Is there a point to this Devon?  Because I answered your questions and I’d really just like to crawl off somewhere and hate my life.”

He couldn’t help it as his bone spikes flared out, the self pity attitude from the human an affront to his Nietzschean teachings.  Harper pressed back against the wall, paling instantly, his hands falling away from where they had been trying to push Devon back.  He warily eyed the spikes, holding his breath until Devon took a few deep breaths and forced them back down.  “You know that what I’m trying to get from you has nothing to do with hurting you… I would never hurt you Harper.”

Nothing was said but their eyes met for a moment and Devon could see that Harper was dying to point out that first time and he sighed.  “That was… different Harper.  You know that.  I didn’t understand then… you’re not-“

“Yea, you mean you didn’t know then that I already _belonged_ to another Nietzschean, that’s the only thing that is stopping you from trying to rape me now!”

“That isn’t true!”  He huffed in disgust and finally took his hands off of Harper, glaring at him.  He ground out, “You are impossible!”

Harper crossed his arms over his chest and snapped back, “And you’re a stupid Uber _child_ that never should have been allowed on this ship!”

Before either of them could continue they were interrupted by a voice that was nearly a roar from the door, “Enough!”  Both of them whirled to face an outraged Tyr, Harper dropping his eyes to the ground and Devon looking sheepish.

Tyr approached, not sure how he felt about the situation.  It was very obvious that Devon had been overstepping his boundaries with Harper, and for the life of him he couldn’t fathom why Harper hadn’t told him.  From the interaction he had seen he was certain that Devon hadn’t been following the no touching rule.  “What is going on here?”

Devon didn’t dare answer, instead looking to Harper.  Harper coughed but didn’t really look up, “Nothing Tyr, we were just having an argument.”

“About him touching you!”

“Well… yea but… there is more to it…”  Harper was fidgeting, cheeks flushed a bright red, clutching the bottom of his shirt and still refusing to look up.

He went to ask what the hell that meant when he realized something that made his whole body tense in anger.  He could smell arousal when he walked in, something he had attributed to Devon but now he realized some of it was from Harper.  Not enough that he would say the other was encouraging what was going on but there was no denying that he was interested on some level.  Tyr kept his eyes focused on him.  “Harper, look at me.”  There was a long pause but then sad scared eyes tilted up to meet Tyr’s.  It was painful holding that gaze but Tyr did, trying to keep his voice calm, “What is going on?”

It didn’t fool Harper, even he could hear the anger in the words and he quickly squeaked out, “No… it's not… it's not what you’re thinking Tyr!”

There was a dangerous growl to the words, “And just what am I thinking boy?”

“That… well…”  He turned to face Devon, “Dev do you think…”

Devon was making frantic shushing movements with his hand that stopped abruptly when Tyr whirled to face him.  “Dev?  He calls you _Dev?_ ”

Harper’s pulse sped up as he realized something was very wrong and he took a hesitant step forward, “Tyr?”

He spun on Harper, grabbing his wrist to pull him forward, his other hand grabbing Harper’s chin so he could see his eyes.  He looked terrified and confused as Tyr snarled out, “His given name is _Devon,_ do you know what it means that you call him Dev?”

Harper was trying to twist out of Tyr’s grasp, his fear overriding the logical part that knew that Tyr wouldn’t really hurt him.  “Tyr, please, I don’t know what’s wrong… You’re hurting me!”

And he was, there would be fingerprint bruises on his jaw, but Tyr was enraged.  “How could you-”

He nearly snarled when Devon grabbed his arm but he listened to him, “He doesn’t know what it means Tyr.”

“What?”  He had loosened his grip on Harper though and much to his surprise instead of pulling away Harper pressed in tight against him, shaking.  He spared an arm to wrap around Harper’s waist as he faced Devon.

Devon looked him straight in the eyes, he knew he was in the very wrong here.  “He doesn’t think it means anything Tyr.  Humans shorten each other’s name as a show of friendship, that’s all.”

For a brief moment he considered that Devon just hadn’t wanted to make Harper uncomfortable by telling him the truth but all the same he looked down at Harper.  “What does he call you Harper?”

He knew he was on the right track when Devon paled.  Harper was still shaking and clinging to Tyr, but he looked up, “He calls me Harper…”

“When he is playing, he still calls you Harper?”

The blonde tried to look to Devon, probably for some kind of direction, but Tyr tightened his grip so he couldn’t.  He probably realized that something was wrong but he wouldn’t lie to Tyr, “When, when he’s playing he calls me Seamus…”

Harper stumbled as he was suddenly let go and Tyr was grabbing Devon by the scruff of the neck and turning him to face Harper. “Explain to him what it means.”

“Er.. it means… well… it means…”  Harper watched as Devon was turning a bright red, he didn’t even think Nietzscheans blushed…  Devon looked to the ground, “We don’t… we only use nicknames with people that we are…. Intimate with.  Between… between a human and a Nietzschean we would only use it if… well…”

Harper thought he knew where that was going and he stiffened, “If they were what… property?  A sex slave?”

Devon was shuffling his feet and Tyr watched him for a moment before stepping in, “Rather the opposite Harper.  You would only do it with someone that you cared very much for.  Possibly even loved.”

Devon’s face couldn’t get any redder and Harper could only stare dumbly at him.  He slid his gaze from the embarrassed Nietzschean to Tyr.  “Uh, Tyr… I need to … should I leave or something because…”  His own face was red and he was trying to catch Devon’s eyes.  When he turned back to Tyr his mouth went dry at the look on his face.  His own eyes slid to the floor and he wondered if he still didn’t understand what was going on.  He couldn’t even get his mouth to work long enough to finish his statement.

“Devon, go to your quarters and _stay there_.”

There wasn’t a peep from the younger Nietzschean as he hustled out with a last fearful look at Tyr, not daring to look at Harper.  Once the door shut Tyr turned to Harper, “Come here boy.”

“Tyr, I didn’t do anything.  I swear I didn’t know what is what it meant.”

“Come here.”

He moved to Tyr, ashamed to actually be kind of afraid.  He knew he hadn’t been doing anything behind Tyr’s back… so why was he so frightened of what was going to happen?  He knew Tyr was reasonable and he wasn’t lying to him… so what was the problem.  “Tyr.”

“You were aroused-”

“No I wasn’t!”

Tyr was loud and abrupt, making Harper cringe away, “Do not lie to me!  I could smell it Harper – you may have not known about the names but you were _enjoying_ his touch!”

Abruptly Harper straightened, angry.  He hated to be afraid and hated it even more that it was Tyr making him feel that way.  “I was only in the position that _you_ put me in!”

“Oh, and what positions with him did you get up to exactly?”

Harper was beyond angry and hurt that Tyr didn’t trust him.  “I did not do anything.  So I was a little turned on, sue me okay?  I’m a guy and in case you haven’t noticed the little uber acts just like you!”  Harper hated that the hurt came through his voice when he only wanted anger there, but he stood his ground even if he wouldn’t look Tyr in the eyes.

He saw Tyr step into his personal space and as childish as it was he wanted to back up away from him, but he didn’t.  Tyr put one hand under his chin and he couldn’t help the flinch, fear flaring for a moment remembering the way Tyr had grabbed him earlier. At the flinch Tyr dropped his hand and he could almost feel the other’s frustration.  “Harper, I’m going to touch you, okay?”

He was embarrassed that Tyr was talking to him the same way he had when this started – like Harper was a frightened animal that needed to be talked down.  It made a difference though, as he didn’t flinch when Tyr touched his face.  “Look at me Harper.”  He did, trying to hide his conflict.  He wanted to be mad, but he was coming up with embarrassment and hurt more.  He met Tyr’s eyes and waited.  “Is there something I’m not giving you?”

The statement threw him off course for a moment, “What?”

“Is there something you are getting from Devon that I wasn’t giving to you?”

“I already told you that nothing was happening between us.”  Tyr was watching him carefully and he didn’t like the look.  “What?”

“There is something going on between you two that we do not have… that I do not do.”  Tyr took a deep breathe, aware that he was possibly going to start an even bigger fight than was already in process.  “He dominates you.”

“Get your hands off of me.”

“Harper-”

“Get your hands off of me _uber._ ”

Instead of listening to him he grabbed Harper’s arm and shoved him hard against the wall, grabbing his jaw the same way he had earlier.  When Harper struggled he held him tighter, not giving him any leeway.  “Watch your mouth kludge.” 

Harper was so mad he was nearly spitting, but he couldn’t deny that he did have some sort of sexual response to the dominance, the same not quite fearful twinge he got with Devon.  He refused to meet Tyr’s eyes, refused to admit that some part of him wanted this.  “Is this what you are attracted to Harper?  I’ve … avoided acting out some parts of my instincts because of your past, I haven’t wanted to frighten you.”

He stubbornly refused to meet Tyr’s eyes and tried to get away, not wanting any part of the conversation.  “Let me go.”

“Talk to me.”

“What do you want to hear Tyr?  What do you want from me?”

Tyr softened his grip a little, hating to hear the desperation in Harper’s voice.  “Just talk to me.”

“I don’t have any secret needs Tyr – I don’t need any special care.  You think after being held down and raped too many times to count by Nietzscheans I’d want to be to be held down and fucked some more?”

There were so many issues with that statement that Tyr didn’t know where to start.  He could tell right off the bat that something was wrong because Harper had a natural aversion to swearing, especially when it came to referring to sex in those words.  And the crux of the problems was in those words, it was obvious that it was something that Harper wanted to some extent but was conflicted about that.  “Oh Harper, you certainly are a mess.”  He ignored when the small body he was holding tensed up.

When he did speak up his voice was nearly a snarl, “Back away Uber.”

He nuzzled close to Harper’s neck, “Make me kludge.”

There was a small violent scuffle that ended up with Harper’s hands held behind his back tightly in one hand and the other in his hair pulling his head back sharply, forcing his throat out in submission.  Tyr was torn, his own dick hard against his pants at the smell of fear and arousal coming off the human.  The other half of him was wary though, knowing that just because the small human smelled like he wanted it didn’t necessarily mean that he would be willing to admit it.  Or worse, he worried Harper only craved this because of what he had been through in the past, and if that was the case who knew what could happen if he tried.

He pressed his nose just under Harper’s chin, smelling him.  He couldn’t help a small satisfied growl when he realized that despite how much Devon was all over him Harper firmly smelled like Tyr, like he belonged to Tyr.  “Mine.”

Harper was still fighting him, pulling at his hands, and when Tyr pulled back his eyes were wild.  “Boy.”

Harper’s eyes landed on Tyr and he whimpered, cringing as much as he could in the grasp.  “Please… please…”

He would have liked to think that Harper was begging to be naked and in bed but he could taste the desperation in the words.  He let him go, keeping hold of one wrist in case the other bolted.  He looked down at him, contemplating the damage he must have been doing to Harper by encouraging him to play mouse to Devon’s cat.  He had no idea that there was so much fear or conflict in him, and it must have been quite a battle with himself having to give in to the dominance games when it was something he obviously wanted even when he feared.  He hadn’t expected Devon to have such strong feelings for him either.

“Shush now Harper, look at me.”  Scared blue eyes met and held his, and at least there was recognition there.  “Good boy, say my name now, okay?”

He glanced at the ground and then up, “Tyr  Anasazi.”

“At least you still know who I am.  We need to seriously talk.”

“About you manhandling me?”

“How about you being hard while I’m doing so?”

He turned pink, and in a childish movement he put his hands over his crotch, hiding his hard on.  “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Something belatedly clicked for him, “They used that against you, didn’t they?”  Maybe that was why Harper never had a real clear idea that what he had done with Nietzscheans on his home planet wasn’t sex, but rape.  “Come here baby.”

That was the sweet soft voice Harper only heard in the bedroom and only heard from Tyr and he instantly was in his arms clinging to him, needing to be held.  Any show of aggression on Tyr’s part triggered a very needy and submissive Harper, which only made Tyr want to be more aggressive but he resisted.  He was quiet for a few moments until Harper calmed down and then he spoke gently, “Talk to me Harper.”

He felt tears and he choked them back, he would not cry.  “I’m not ready to talk about it Tyr, I don’t think I’ll ever be.”

“You can tell me anything Harper, you know that.  I already know most of the things you’ve been through, you can open up about this.”  He was reaching, he knew, but he was trying to find out the exact problem.  “If you tell me you want to be dominated that won’t make me think that what happened with those in your past was anything but rape, it won’t change the way I think about you.”

He glanced up and then away.  “It isn’t that easy, Tyr.”

“I don’t think it is Harper, but you should be able to talk to me.”

He sighed, and shook his head.  “Let’s go back to my quarters.”  He put his hand up to stop Tyr when he started to question that – they always spent time in Tyr’s quarters.  “I don’t want to talk about this there, I… I need to be somewhere that is mine.”

Tyr nodded.  “Why don’t you head there, I’ll give you some time to pull yourself together, think through what you want to say, okay?”

Harper nodded, but leaned up, seeking a kiss.  Tyr pulled him in tight, cupping his face gently, making sure he could feel how much he loved him in the kiss.  Harper gave him the best smile he could, still a little wilted around the edges, and headed out the door.


End file.
